Rebellions
by trowaslove
Summary: i've lost my motivation. no one reveiws, hell, i dont even know if anyone knows my stories are here! It's pathetic, like everything else i do. ::sniff::
1. The Mistake

Disclaimer: All the characters from Pokemon aren't mine. They are someone else's; I'm just borrowing them! Darksky and some other people that come in later are mine, though.  
  
Rebellions by trowaslove  
  
Chapter 1- The Mistake  
  
"Just in," the news reporter said, "A Team Rocket lab blew up when one of the experiments they were doing went wrong. No survivors have been found, but the police are still searching…"  
  
Ash turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that!" Brock said with annoyance.  
  
"Were you hoping they would show a picture of Officer Jenny?" Misty asked teasingly.  
  
"Cut it out you guys," Ash said, "A lot of people could die if they aren't found, and I want to help!"  
  
"How?" Misty asked.  
  
"I dunno." Ash said "I could help dig, or I could do stuff for the people that are digging. My Pokemon will help, won't you?"  
  
Pikachu nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Ash could be so naïve sometimes.  
  
"Right! Lets go!"  
  
An hour later-  
  
"I'm sorry." Officer Jenny said, "No one is allowed past this point."  
  
"But we've come to help!" Ash said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to let anyone past this point."  
  
"So there isn't anything we could do to help?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well... you could run a few errands for me."  
  
"I'll do whatever your heart desires." Brock said, starry- eyed.  
  
"Right. Now, it's lunch time. Can any of you cook?  
  
Two hours later-  
  
"Well, that's it. You guys have been a big help. If you want to, I could show you where the lab was. Maybe your help is still needed." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Great!" Ash said.  
  
The four of them walked over to the ruins.  
  
"Wow. This place was leveled." Misty said.  
  
The experiment was on the first floor when it exploded, so everything above it collapsed. I hope all of the Pokemon they were experimenting on are okay. Along with the people that were doing them, of course."  
  
Pikachu snorted, but everyone else ignored her.  
  
"Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they were doing when the place blew up. They were experimenting on Dark Pokemon."  
  
"The news reporter didn't say anything about that!" Ash said.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Most people don't like things like that, so it could have brought down their ratings." Officer Jenny explained.  
  
"Oh," Ash said, completely dumbfounded.  
  
*Go figure.* Pikachu thought. *Ash can't figure it out. What a surprise.*  
  
"What type of experiments?" Brock asked, over his 'episode.'  
  
"I don't know. The only people that do know are under this pile of rocks."  
  
"Oh." Ash said again.  
  
"Since this was Team Rocket, the experiments probably hurt the Pokemon." Brock said.  
  
"The poor Pokemon." Misty said.  
  
All of a sudden, another officer ran up.  
  
"We've found something, alive." She said before dashing off.  
  
The four of them ran over to where everyone was standing in a circle. In the center, a figure lay, shaking. It was a Houndoom, with Murkrow wings and Umbreon ears and tail. Then, everyone heard a voice in their heads.  
  
*I am Darksky. Hear my name and tremble, for I shall be your doom!* And she took off into the air.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What in the?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Quiet!" Officer Jenny yelled. "Now, you can't be taking this 'Darksky' seriously. It's only one Pokemon, what harm can it do? Now, if you could please calm down! And if we could keep this confidential, it would be appreciated."  
  
Everyone calmed down and continued to dig through the rubble.  
  
Pikachu was scared. No one else could feel Darksky's power, but she could. Darksky would do a lot of damage, and there would be nothing she could do about it.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so please tell me anything that this fic needs! Thax, Lindsey 


	2. Clara

Disclaimer: Clara and Serena are mine, and Shadowfox's name is too, but stuff like Ash, Pikachu, Umbreon, etc. aren't! I'm just borrowing them!  
  
Chapter 2- Clara  
  
"Clara!" Serena called. "Where are you? I need some more tea!"  
  
"Yes Serena. I'll be right there." Clara called back, grabbing the teapot as she talked. She had started working here after she got out of college with a hope that she could become a Nurse at a Pokemon Center. She was hired here instead.  
  
Clara had one Pokemon, an Umbreon. She hadn't caught the Eevee that had evolved into this Umbreon, he had just decided to live with her after she found him, almost dead, and healed him. She fed him and took care of him, in exchange for him to protect her. They were good friends and although Clara didn't like fighting, or any other violence for that matter, she would help him find wild Pokemon to battle. He didn't really have a name, but Clara called him Shadowfox.  
  
" Come Shadowfox." Clara said, even though she knew he would come anyway.  
  
"Clara, are you coming? I could just die for some tea." Serena called. Serena was one of those ladies that you see at the beauty parlor every day. She was one of the ladies that live of their late husband's fortune without a care in the world.  
  
'Why do I put up with this? Why don't I just leave and go to the Pokemon center and do what I really want to do?' Clara thought walking over to Serena. 'That's easy' the sensible part of her thought. 'She gives me a home and food and money, and the Pokemon Center just gives me a job. And, you are way too timid to tell Serena that you want to quit.'  
  
"Thank goodness. Please, pour yourself a cup and have a seat." Serena said.  
  
"Thank you." Clara said, pouring herself a cup and sitting down as Serena had told her too.  
  
"Now, I know that this isn't the job you want, and I understand completely. Now, tell me what you really want to be."  
  
"Well," Clara said hesitantly, "I'd really want to become a Pokemon center nurse."  
  
"Well, how ironic. The nurse for the Pokemon center here asked me today if I knew someone that wanted to be a nurse because she needs a nurse to help her."  
  
"Really?" Clara said excitedly.  
  
"Yes. In addition, I'd like to make a deal with you. For 200 dollars a week, I'll let you stay here, while you work at the Pokemon center. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Oh yes, Thank you so much!" Clara said, hugging Shadowfox, who was pretending that this wasn't happening.  
  
"Oh yes, if you see a girl who needs a job, tell her that I need someone who can cook and clean, Pokemon are allowed, and there is free lodging and food. They are paid 100 dollars a day, and they get Sunday off." Serena said.  
  
"Of course. Thank you again." Clara said, as she raced up the stairs to her room to change clothes. She was so happy that she didn't notice the Murkrow flying off into the horizon during the middle of the day, but Shadowfox did. He also knew that Murkrow only flew at night, so something very fishy was going on.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a little boring and short, but I had to introduce these guys to you somehow. It will get better though, I promise! ^_^ Just hang in there, Lindsey 


	3. Team Rocket

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anyone in this chapter except for Darksky. Duh.  
  
Chapter 3- The Plan  
  
Deep in Mt. Moon, Darksky was thinking. Thinking about all the Dark Pokemon Team Rocket had killed or mutilated like her. They had torn apart innocent Murkrows or Hounddooms, taking off ears or wings and sticking them on other bodies. The thought sickened her. She would get Team Rocket if it were the last thing she did.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"Prepare for trouble, make it double. To denounce the…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know your theme song. What do you want? Let me guess, you want my Pikachu. Too bad, she is mine. Understand?" Ash said, pissed. He was mad that he didn't catch Darksky. Pikachu was angry because Ash was ignoring her. *I bet if I just walked away, he wouldn't notice. Brock and Misty might, though.*  
  
"What's his problem? Usually he at least lets us finish our theme song." Jessie whispered to James.  
  
"Who knows. Lets just tell him." James said.  
  
"Do we have to?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Yes." James said.  
  
"Oh, all right." Meowth said dejectedly.  
  
"We've come to tell you that we've given up on your Pikachu! We are going somewhere else to…" Meowth announced to Ash before he was elbowed by Jessie. "What was that for?"  
  
"Don't tell them what we are doing next!" Jessie said. "Or else they will ruin our plans like they ruin all of our other plans!"  
  
"Oh, well no one told me!" Meowth argued.  
  
"Hello? Are you going to move?" Ash asked impatiently.  
  
"What? Oh, of course we will. We'll see you later twerps!" Jessie said, and Team Rocket dashed off into the bushes.  
  
Brock and Misty looked at each other, then at Ash, then at the place where Team Rocket had disappeared.  
  
"That was strange." Brock said. "Why didn't they do that sooner?"  
  
"Good question. I was wondering when they were going to do that." Misty said.  
  
"Well, they are gone now, thank god." Ash said, still pissed. "Lets go."  
  
"What is your problem Ash? Are you still mad that you didn't catch Darksky? Well, it'll be back from what it said. You'll get another chance." Misty said.  
  
"I hope so. You aren't exactly being likeable right now, Ash." Brock said.  
  
"Gee, you guys are so nice. You'd think you'd realize that Team Rocket are going to be back tomorrow." Ash said.  
  
"I don't know, they sounded serious. I think I'll miss them. I look forward to beating them when I get up in the morning." Misty said wistfully before laughing.  
  
"I'm laughing. Trust me. Now, can we go? I want to be at Mt. Moon before it gets dark outside." Ash said.  
  
"Why are we going to Mt. Moon anyway?" Brock asked.  
  
"Because that's where Darksky was seen last." Ash said. "And I've wanted a Rock Pokemon for a while."  
  
"Whatever. Lets go get Darksky!"  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	4. Mt. Moon

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this stuff again? I don't own any Pokemon, just their names. I also don't own Ash, Misty, Brock, etc. I do own Clara though. Blah!  
  
Chapter 4- Mt. Moon  
  
"Hi Tracey! Where are you going?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm headed to Mt. Moon. I heard that there was a strange Dark Pokemon in there. I want to sketch it!" Tracey said.  
  
"We're heading there too! How 'bout you come with us." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Lets go." Ash said, still not over his 'episode.'  
  
"What's with him?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Don't ask, it's a long story. We've just been avoiding him." Misty said.  
  
"Okay. Oh look, it's a Exeggcute! I'll be right back." Tracey said and dashed off.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "We'll never get there at this rate."  
  
"Shut up! You can go ahead by yourself. We'll wait for Tracey, won't we Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course we will!" Brock said.  
  
"You guys are great friends. I'll see you inside Mt. Moon." Ash said.  
  
Ash walked off to the surprise of Misty and Brock.  
  
"I didn't think he would actually go. Should we go with him?" Brock asked.  
  
"No. He'll live. Lets go get Tracey." Misty said.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"So, you want me to go to the Pokemon center to give them some medicine?" Clara asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"That's right. Is there a problem?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if I heard you right." Clara said.  
  
"You should bring Cleffy to light your way, and she can guide you because she has done that route before. You should stay over there for the night, and then return in the morning. I'll tell Serena where you are."  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll see you tomorrow." Clara said, taking a bag of a few of her things and walking out the door with Cleffy, a Clefable, in front and Shadowfox at her heels.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Ash was walking into Mt. Moon with a scowl on his face. He had forgotten that it was so dark.  
  
"Pikachu, can you light this place up?" Ash asked, looking for Pikachu. "Pikachu, where are you? Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika! Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled back, while thinking, *Yes, he's buying it. Maybe now he will stop sulking!*  
  
Ash came running up. Pikachu had wedged herself under a rock so that it didn't hurt, but she couldn't get herself out. That way, it would look like the rock fell on her. Pikachu was sending out sparks so Ash could see her.  
  
"Hang on Pikachu! I'll get you out!" Ash said as he tried to pull the rock off Pikachu. After a while, he got it off and they both stumbled away.  
  
"Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "That's good. I've been neglecting you, Misty and Brock, haven't I?" Pikachu nodded again. "I'm sorry. I'm just mad that I didn't catch  
  
Darksky. I'll try not to neglect you guys anymore."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said, and ran off with sparks flying so Ash could follow her. He did, and quickly because Pikachu was fast. When she finally stopped, Ash was speechless.  
  
There was Darksky, and she was standing over three bodies.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: The suspense! It's going to kill you, I know! Aren't I evil? 


	5. Death

Disclaimer: I sound like a broken record! You know that I'm just borrowing almost everyone because you've read all the other chapters. Need I say more?  
  
Chapter 5- Death  
  
"Oh my God." Ash said, looking at the bodies aghast. "What the hell?! You bastard! You just ate Brock, Misty, and Tracy! How could you just eat them?!"  
  
*They were at the site. They must belong to Team Rocket. You were there too. That means you must die!* Darksky said while advancing towards him.  
  
"No, you can't do this to me! Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash said, petrified.  
  
*You think that puny Pikachu can do damage to me? You must be joking!* Darksky said as Pikachu charged up. Then, Darksky used Faint Attack, one so powerful that it knocked Pikachu against the wall. Darksky advanced towards Ash.  
  
"Go Everyone, Help me!" Ash yelled. All his Pokemon went out of their Pokeballs and started defending Ash. Darksky used another powerful Faint attack, knocking all of the Pokemon against the wall like Pikachu.  
  
*Ha. Look at your precious Pokemon now, for it shall be the last time you shall see them!* Darksky said, still advancing towards Ash.  
  
"No, stay away." Ash said, backing up. What he didn't know is that there were three Murkrow standing behind him waiting for him to back into him. They snickered so Ash would know that they were there.  
  
Ash paled. "Help me." Ash said slowly. Dark sky went up to him and bit his legs off. Before As blacked out, Darksky said, *What's really funny is that your friends aren't dead, they just blacked out before I could eat them and I didn't want to eat them while they were asleep, too painless.* Then, she started to devour him slowly.  
  
Then, Clara walked in. "AHHHHHHH! What are you doing? The poor people! You killed them! How could you?"  
  
*They made me what I am now. I once was a Hounddoom, but look what they made me! A freak, that's what.*  
  
"But they weren't part of Team Rocket, Team Rocket has to wear uniforms."  
  
*Then why were at the site where the experiment was? And, the ones on the floor are asleep.*  
  
"They were probably just bystanders that wanted to see the remains. Now, one innocent person is dead, and three people are knocked out on the floor!" She sighed. "I think I need a cup of coffee with extra sugar."  
  
*Well, it's too late now. Could you tell me what the Team Racket uniform looks like?*  
  
"Yes, but I have to deliver some medicine to the Pewter gym. From there, I can get a picture of some Team Rocket men." She looked at Cleffy and Shadowfox. Cleffy was hiding behind her, while Shadowfox was in front of her, on his guard, but not completely relaxed. "I'll be here by 1:00 p.m. tomorrow, okay? I won't forget and no one will think it's weird that I'm a little late."  
  
*Okay, but don't forget or I'll hunt you down and do to you what I did to him* He said, pointing to his stomach.  
  
"Don't hurt them while I'm gone, okay?" She pointed at Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Ash's old Pokemon. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Yes, Ash is dead. I have good plans for Pikachu, too! I'll be gone for three days next week, so it'll be this weekend before a new chap is up. Sorry! Lindsey  
  
PS- Please review, or I won't put any more chaps up! No one is reviewing except my friends! ;_; 


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own everyone! (Not, so don't sue!)  
  
Chapter 6- The Meeting  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Clara thought, walking out of Mt. Moon towards the Pokemon Center. 'Well, tomorrow, at 1:00, I'll be back there and I'll figure something out.' And she walked into the Pokemon Center door.  
  
The next day, 12:15 P.M.-  
  
*You're early.* Darksky said. Brock, Misty, and Tracey were huddled in a corner. Misty had tearstains running down her cheeks. Her Psyduck was hugging her, as if for moral support. Brock had Ash's old Pokemon huddled around him except for Pikachu and Chikorita. Pikachu was in a corner, and Chikorita was trying to calm her down, but wasn't succeeding. Chikorita was partially paralyzed from Pikachu's thunder shock, and Pikachu was a wreck. She had tearstains on her red cheeks, and her ears were down on her back.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Clara asked Pikachu in alarm. "I work for the Pokemon Center, it's going to be okay."  
  
"Pikaaa Pi!* She sobbed some more. Darksky snickered.  
  
"What is so damn funny?!" Clara yelled.  
  
*It's what she said.* Darksky replied. *She is upset only because she didn't get to kill him.* She pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You were one of his Pokemon for goodness sake! How could you hate him like that?" Clara screamed. She was having a bad day. First, she was so nervous that she went in the wrong door and almost did a surgery on the wrong Pokemon. Then, her laptop crashed as she was putting information in it, so she had spent 2 hours putting the information back because she had forgotten to save. To top it all off, she didn't have any idea where Shadowfox was. He had disappeared when she had started cussing at her laptop. She hadn't seen him since, and so all she had was Cleffy, who was cowering behind her while shaking like mad.  
  
Pikachu stared at her and said, *Pika Pikachuuu!*  
  
Darksky translated, *She said that he mistreated all of the other Pokemon except her. And, he was so incredibly stupid, he once didn't even notice when she walked away once.*  
  
"Oh, but still, you were one of his Pokemon!" She sighed. "I need a hug." Shadowfox came out of the shadows and started to rub against her legs. "Shadowfox! You came back! I was worried sick!" She started to hug Shadowfox, but he walked away before she could. She didn't stop him. "Well, what do you want to do?" Clara asked Brock, Misty, and Tracey.  
  
"I just want to go home," Misty said. She had stopped crying.  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
Cerulean City."  
  
"We can escort her. She'll be fine." Tracey said.  
  
"Now, please do not tell anyone about this." She pointed to Darksky's stomach. "I shall keep his Pokemon. What was his name?"  
  
Brock said, "Ash Ketchum, ma'am."  
  
"No, not THE Ash Ketchum. Not the one who beat the Elite Four twice and is the current Pokemon Master? Not him, surly you don't mean him." Clara said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's the one."  
  
"Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought. You guys may not tell anyone about this, or this Pokemon will be killed. She thought Ash was part of Team Rocket, the ones who made her a freak, so she ate him. She didn't know, please." Clara started to cry.  
  
It's okay, we won't tell anyone about this, will we." There was a harsh note in Brock's voice.  
  
"Of course not!" Tracey said. There was silence.  
  
Misty sighed. "I won't tell anyone either. But what will we tell everyone?" They thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Ummmm…" Clara thought aloud. By now, Darksky was laying down, Shadowfox had come back to sit by Clara, Pikachu had calmed down and was back with Ash's other Pokemon, and Cleffy was hiding behind Clara still, but wasn't shaking, which was an improvement.  
  
*I think I may have an idea.* Darksky said.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chap took so long, I was working on my other story, and things came up, and I have no idea what Darksky's idea is. If you have any suggestions, please put them in your review. Now, I would like to take some time to diss Ash.  
  
Reasons why Ash is an idiot:  
  
He lets all of his strongest Pokemon go! What else is there to say, that alone makes him an idiot!  
  
He has a Death wish! Anyone who has seen as many episodes as I have (And I haven't seen that many episodes) can see that!  
  
He ignores all of his Pokemon except Pikachu! He'll use Cyntaquill (I didn't spell it right, did I) and Chikorita every once in a while, but it's usually "Go, Pikachu" instead of "Go, Totodyle!" (I didn't spell that right either, did I).  
  
He is so cruel to Team Rocket! He attacks Jessie and James, but Jessie and James attack his Pokemon! Who's the bad guy now?  
  
I hope this has proven to you how utterly STUPID Ash is!  
  
P.S. Please review, or I won't write anymore! Only my friends are reviewing! 


	7. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own people, and you know that!  
  
Chapter 7- The Idea  
  
"Well?! Out with it!" Clara yelled.  
  
*We could simply tell them that he fell down a cliff or drowned or something.*  
  
"That is your big idea?" She was silent for a minute. "Okay."  
  
"What?" Misty said. "You're going with that stupid idea? Okay." Brock just blinked, and Tracey had decided to draw Pikachu for no apparent reason. Then Clara remembered the pictures of Tem Rocket that she had gotten off the Internet for Darksky. As she was pulling them out of her bag, she heard something very strange.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, Ash is dead." Jessie said with a smirk.  
  
"And make it double, …um… what rhymes with dead?" James said, clueless.  
  
"Stupid!" Meowth said.  
  
"No, that doesn't rhyme." James said.  
  
"No! You're stupid! Of course it doesn't rhyme, I'm not that dumb!" Meowth yelled.  
  
" I know, bed rhymes with dead! And said, and, um, lead, and… hm… I'm getting a head cramp."  
  
"What are you doing here, Team Rocket?!" Misty yelled.  
  
*They belong to Team Rocket?* Darksky looked straight at Team Rocket. *Then prepare to die.*  
  
"I'm too young to die. I still want to find more words that rhyme with dead like, um, fed!" James said, and everyone fell down anime style except Brock, who was still silent.  
  
"Yeah, don't kill them, I want to draw this Meowth in his time of peril." Tracey said. Everyone fell down anime style again except for Jessie and Meowth, who just laughed, and Brock, who still hadn't moved.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Brock." Misty said.  
  
"I agree, he hasn't said much at all. He's just sitting there, staring ahead. Is that normal?" Clara said.  
  
*He's in shock. He'll probably die if we don't do something.*  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?! You stay here, Darksky. Everyone else, come with me. We have a sick man that's not going to die on my watch!" Clara said. "Tracey and um, you, with the blue hair, grab Brock. Is he breathing? No? Shit. Alright, I'll do rescue breathing while we walk. Pikachu, I'm going to need you. Let's move out!  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded lately and this chapter is so short. Things have been kinda harsh lately at school, because of exams, and at home, probably because my mom is out of town. I'm so busy, you do NOT want to see my schedule for this week. I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend.  
  
Hang in there, Lindsey 


End file.
